Hinata Hyūga
}} is a member of the Hyuga Clan. She is on Team 8 with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, under the leadership of Kurenai Yuhi. Background As a child, Hinata was kidnapped by a head ninja from the Land of Lightning. Her father killed the head ninja to save her, which ultimately resulted in the death of Hinata's uncle, Hizashi Hyuga. Despite the sacrifice that went into saving her, Hinata's father eventually deemed her a lost cause that was weaker than her sister, Hanabi Hyuga. When she was assigned to Kurenai Yuhi he told her that he was unconcerned that she might die on a mission, saying that her sister was more valuable than she was. He then left Hinata in Kurenai's care. Appearance Hinata is portrayed as having a very cute appearance, as evident from Naruto's reaction at her silhouette in a filler arc; while not recognizing her, he told Kiba later she was very beautiful. She is usually seen with a timid and shy expression. She has short, dark blue hair, and fair skin. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the infamous Byakugan eyes. During Part I wore a pale hooded jacket and navy blue pants. After becoming a Genin, she wears her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. During Part II, Hinata lets her hair grow to waist length and her jacket color is now purple. Personality Hinata is generally kind-hearted and soft-spoken and polite, applying appropriate name suffixes to most people. She is a kind individual who is unwilling to watch people get hurt in front of her, a trait that Neji considers a flaw. Her inability to be hostile to others gives her problems during Team 8's first few missions. Hinata is able to understand people who share pain, and is one of the few people who knows how painful Naruto's childhood was. She generally thinks carefully before acting, allowing her to think more clearly in tough situations. Hinata has a long standing admiration for Naruto, making her one of the few female characters her age to not have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Despite being painfully obvious to almost every other character, Naruto has always been oblivious to her attention. Due to her timidness, he finds it awkward with her at times, but still claims that he can be around Hinata. As the series progresses she goes to lengths to win his attention and recognition, even going out of her way in order to help him out. Hinata gets along well with her teammates. Kiba's actions toward her are often motivated by concern for her, as seen when he urges her to forfeit if she is matched against Neji. Shino often indicates that he believes in Hinata, and makes a point of telling it to others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to Team 8's sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, who is especially invested in Hinata's growth as a ninja and as a person. Kurenai noted that Hinata had improved in her battle with Neji. After Hinata was knocked down for the last time, Kurenai, despite appearing sad over how much Hinata suffered, silently congratulated her student for not giving up. After this and for the rest of Part I, she begins strengthening herself by training with Neji, and encourages Naruto at the same time, speaking her true feelings a bit more and training hard. In Part II, Hinata still stutters when she speaks. Despite this, her feelings for Naruto have remained the same over the timeskip, as she is unable to bring herself to greet him when he returns, and passes out after nine seconds when he goes to greet her. Despite this, her endurance has caused Naruto to see a true side of her, and he now views her in a higher regard. She also appears more confident and willing to take decisive action than before. Given that she has confessed her feelings to Naruto, it is unknown how Naruto views her now. Part I Chunin Exams When the Chunin Exams begin, Hinata entered with her teammates in an attempt to change herself. During the first test, when Naruto was struggling to complete the written exam, she offered to let him cheat off her test. However, after seeing the penalty for cheating on a student just behind them, he refused so she wouldn't get in trouble, and because he was too proud to cheat. His inspiring speech at the end of the first test gave her the confidence to not give up, so Ibiki passed everyone in the group who didn't refuse to take the tenth question. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she and her teammates quickly managed to get their scroll, becoming one of the first Genin teams to do so in that exam. When Kiba and Akamaru smelled a second target, they witnessed the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari confrontation with a Rain Genin team. The slaughter that Gaara created made them hide behind a bush, hoping not to be caught and killed. In the preliminaries, Hinata had to face her much stronger cousin, Neji Hyuga, in combat. She almost broke down and gave up after Neji berated her on being a failure who could never change. This made Naruto angry, and he cheered Hinata on, giving her the strength to fight her cousin. Despite being outmatched and being rendered unable to send chakra into Neji's system, she continued to fight against Neji. He was surprised when she refused to give up, refused to stay down, and became enraged when, for the first time, she was able to see through him, to see that he was fighting his destiny. He charged at her, but the Jonin in attendance restrained him before he could land a blow that would have killed her. When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji. A month later Naruto, concerned that he will be unable to defeat Neji despite his vow, ran into Hinata. When he began to doubt himself, she told him that he never gave up, which was something she admired, and that she had become more confident after he cheered for her. This gave Naruto the strength and drive to go face Neji, and as he left, he told Hinata she was "A dark, timid girl..., but you know, I think I like people like you." She was speechless and watched him go before leaving to watch the match with Kiba. The injuries she received from Neji having to fully healed, Hinata passes out during the match and does not see its ending. Filler arcs In the filler arcs, Hinata received more screentime than many other members of the Konoha 11. As a result of training since Tsunade's return to the village, she managed to create her own unique technique, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, and managed to save Naruto and the rest of Team 8 by using it against hostile bug users. In the filler episode, Naruto came across a naked Hinata's silhouette training in a waterfall at night. Naruto, being oblivious, didn't realize that it was her and talked to Kiba about how he saw a "beautiful girl" at the waterfall the next day, embarrassing her greatly. In the Bounty Hunter arc, she accompanied Naruto and Kiba to catch a thief, but because someone else caught him (albeit with their help), the mission was considered a failure. As a result of these two failures, Hinata, Naruto and Kiba were threatened with being returned to the academy if they did not succeed in finding hidden treasure. The group initially had difficulty working together, due to friction between Naruto and Kiba, and Hinata worrying about them. In this arc, Naruto and Kiba constantly chose different routes to the cave holding the hidden treasure. A group of ninja who could perfectly transform into copies of others ambushed and kidnapped them. Their kidnappers left them to die in a cave-in, but Hinata saved them with her new jutsu. She was unable to pursue the impostors into town because of an earlier leg injury, so Naruto and Kiba did so. Hinata later returned, and mistakenly attacked Naruto after he absent-mindedly put down the chest, which had distinguished him from the impostor. In the Land of Vegetables arc, she managed to defeat a powerful ninja, Jiga, although she nearly sacrificed her life in doing so. In the Cursed Haunted Castle arc, she helped her teammates navigate the halls of a strange castle, which was actually a summoned chameleon in disguise, to save a daimyo's wife. Over this time, it was shown that she had a much better relationship with her father, who after her near-success in the Bikochu mission, encouraged her to do her best. Neji also got along well with her, sparring with her and caring about her well-being. When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya at the end of the series, she watched him leave, but was unable to bring herself to say goodbye to him. As he left, she vowed to become stronger and work as hard as he did. Part II In Part II, she had attained the rank of Chunin and was still part of Team 8, renamed Team Kurenai. When Naruto greeted her, she passed out, overcome by the prospect of seeing him for the first time in two and a half years. When she came to, just as she began to focus, Naruto came to her and asked, very vaguely, to come with him on his mission, telling her to "shut up and come with him". Hinata misinterpreted the words and promptly passed out again. After this, Hinata asked Kiba if she seemed more grown up in hopes of impressing Naruto. Kiba jokingly teased her by saying she was still as silly as ever, and then that told her that Naruto was behind her, surprising and upsetting her. Three-Tails Arrival arc In the anime, when Tsunade learns of Orochimaru's current whereabouts, Tsunade calls for Team 8 thanks to their tracking and info-gathering skills. As they leave (under Kakashi who is filling in for Kurenai), Hinata wondered if Sasuke was there, and after hearing that it was, asked if Naruto knew, too, but Shino told her that if he did, he would be unable to contain himself. During the search, Hinata hopes to succeed in this mission to make Naruto acknowledge her again. Her Byakugan then detects unusual chakra, and discovers it belongs to one of Orochimaru's test subjects for the Cursed Seal. Through the man's chakra trail, Hinata leads her team to Orochimaru's hideout, only to barely escape from it after a trap is sprung, destroying it. While searching for survivors they find several men imprisoned in crystal before disintegrating. While Kakashi has Pakkun deliver one of Shino's crystal-encased bugs to Tsuande for analysis, the team continues looking for the enemy. Eventually, Hinata's Byakugan detects the enemies' chakra. Immediately, Hinata and her team at a disadvantage through use of a smokescreen. Hinata however is able to negate this by using her Byakugan. She ends up facing Nurari, a man with the ability to shift his body to the point of repositioning his organs to avoid damage, effectively making Hinata's Gentle Fist useless. In the end, she is saved by Shino and his insects. She is injured, but says she is still able to move. When the teams later meets Guren, Hinata finds out that her Byakugan is being disrupted by Guren's crystal barrier, as it produces too much reflective light. When she proves able to defeat one of Guren's clones, the real Guren appears and crystallizes Hinata, rendering her completely immobilized. After Hinata is saved from Guren, everyone is shocked to see that she remained unharmed after the crystal shattered unlike previous victims. Hinata revealed that she encased herself in a coat of chakra before the crystal captured her, allowing the team to realize that the crystal jutsu cannot crystallize raw chakra. After being healed by Sakura, Hinata joined up with her team again in time to save them from the enemies' smokescreen ambush with her Byakugan. Unfortunately, the enemies escape against after the appearance of a huge tidal wave. After a powerful fog emerges, Hinata uses her Byakugan to discover that a powerful chakra is responsible for creating it. Hunt for Uchiha Team 8 is recruited to help Team Yamato find Itachi Uchiha. With her Byakugan, she was able to see that one third of Kabuto had been taken over by Orochimaru's remains. Later, when the squad regrouped, they came across Tobi, who appeared to be blocking their path to Sasuke. During the battle that followed, Hinata took the role of stationary scout using her Byakugan to follow Tobi's chakra signal. When Tobi and Zetsu left for the location of Sasuke's fight with Itachi, Hinata was asked by Kakashi about what she saw; she said she saw black flames. Kakashi recognized it as the Amaterasu flames, and he started leading the group to the hideout. Unfortunately, her team arrived too late due to Zetsu and Tobi's inhumanly fast movement. Tobi had already taken Sasuke away, leaving no trace for the team to track. Invasion of Pain Hinata survives Pain's destruction of Konoha. She showed concern for an injured branch house member named Kō Hyuga, stated that his wounds needed to be healed, but Kō told her that he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. When she realizes Naruto is fighting by himself she attempts to run to his side but is stopped by Kō who warns her she'd only be a burden. When Naruto was pinned down by Pain, Hinata intervened knowing she could not defeat Pain. She confessed her love for Naruto and proclaimed she was willing to die to protect him. In the end, she was no match for Pain as she was thrown aside by his Shinra Tensei and apparently stabbed by one of his chakra blades. In anger over what had happened to her, Naruto slipped into his six-tailed transformation while a barely conscious Hinata looks on. When the demon fox chased Pain out of the village, Sakura stated it was their chance to help Hinata. Abilities Byakugan As a member of the Hyuga clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, which gives her a near 360° field of vision, albeit a blind spot around the back of her neck. She can focus her sight to drastically increase her range in one direction, far outstripping Neji's visual range while doing so. In Part II she is able to see a fire 10km a way, while Neji's known maximum is 800m. During the hunt for the Bikochu, she was able to effectively see every small insect in the area. Later during her fight against Guren in her crystal labyrinth, Hinata's Byakugan was used against her as their were many reflections, yet she was able to focus her Byakugan on her target, Guren, perfectly. Gentle Fist Taijutsu She also specializes in the Gentle Fist fighting style, which allows her to damage her opponents' chakra circulatory systems and inner organs directly with even a slight tap. Despite all these abilities, her father at least initially believed her to be too weak to lead the clan. After her fight with Neji, Hinata took her quest to get stronger to new levels. She used training that consisted of manipulating water to sprout in an orb around her. This training manifested itself during the Bikochu filler arc where she showed her self-made technique Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. With it Hinata emits streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which she can use to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to the speed at which these blades move, the amount of control she has over them, her natural flexibility, and her ability to manipulate their size, Hinata can use this technique to attack and defend simultaneously. During the Three-Tails arrival filler arc, Hinata faces Guren's clone. Hinata reveals her new technique after due to her training during the timeskip. This technique is the minor version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms called Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms. Hinata has also put her natural flexibility into a great performance. While battling Nurari, Hinata was capable of dodging almost all attacks, even if Nurari has a elastic body. She also demonstrates great accuracy with her attacks. When fighting Pain, she was able to force him back and was about to use a new attack, called the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, before being defeated. Other Media Hinata is a playable character in the Naruto: Clash of Ninja Series, appearing in 7 out of 9 games. She is also playable in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Series, appearing in all of the games. Hinata has two versions in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 and Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4. One is normal Hinata and the other one is more powerful, which is named "Awakened Hinata". She was able to use Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four palms in the second version. Trivia * Hinata's name means "sunny place". * According to the latest databook, like in Part I, Hinata dislikes eating prawns and crabs. * Despite Hinata's lack of panel time compared to some of the other Konoha 11, Hinata is very popular in Naruto polls, frequently making in into top 10 favorite characters. She was placed 10th in the first Naruto manga anniversary poll. 6th in the second and third polls. She finished 9th in the fifth poll and 13th in sixth and most recent. * Creator Masashi Kishimoto had originally intended for Hinata to be a regular member of the Hyuga clan, but instead decided to make her a ninja. * Hinata portrays the ideal Yamato Nadeshiko. * Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi are genetically half-siblings, since Neji's father and Hinata's father were identical twin brothers, and Hinata and Hanabi are sisters. * According to the latest databook, Hinata wishes to fight Neji and her father, Hiashi. * Hinata is the only member of Team Kurenai (except for Kurenai herself) to not use an animal in their fighting style. Kiba uses Akamaru and Shino uses insects. Quotes * (To Naruto) "I used to always cry and give up..., I nearly went the wrong way..., but you..., you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you..., wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you..., I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I..., love you..." * "I want to change myself, into..., into something better." * "When I watch you, I feel strong, like I can do anything, that even I am worth something." References